Unexpected love Blaise Zabini and Hermione G
by Wispy Silver Butterflies
Summary: So yes this was my first fic and when I re-read it after a year I realised that it really wasn't my best writing and so I am re-writing it. Also I have terrible writers block and I am still attempting to finnish my Dramione fic too. I'll do my best x


**A/N I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER, I OWN THE PLOT. ENJOY!**

**Yes I know it's not my best writing as I wrote it a long time ago.**

**_UNEXPECTED LOVE_**

------

------

-------

"Blaise?" the tall dark haired Slytherin spun around with his wand held high to face the person who had called him.

"Hermione?" he replied recognizing the voice, the pitter patter of feet was heard as Hermione aproached him and he began to feel his heart rate quicken and his palms go sweaty. Lowering his wand he stuffed it back into his pocket.

"I thought it was my rounds tonight," she continued.

"No, it's mine tonight, you're tomorrow," he said and only just saw her confused expression in the light of the moon that was seeping through the windows of the corridor.

"Oh right, sorry, I'd better go then," she said and turned around to leave.

"Well, now you're here, why don't you stay? I could do with the company," Blaise said as casually as possible. He'd be damned if he let her know how strong his feelings were for her.

Hermione turned back around and shrugged "If you want, I've already been to the library today," she smiled although it most likely went unnoticed from lack of light.

"Why don't you just move in?" Blaise laughed jokingly while trying to be very sneaky about getting closer, without the beautiful brunette beside him noticing. Being a Slytherin was comming in handy, if there was one thing they were good at it was being sneaky.

"I'd like that," as the two of them, Gryffindor and Slytherin walked around the corner they were greeted by Mrs Norris who glared evily at them before scampering off, no doubt to find Flich. The corridors were now illuminated with torches bathing the walls in a deep orange glow. "To have a room full of books I mean. Just for me."

Hermione looked down at the floor, watching her feet then straight ahead "You know, I don't think your half as stuck up or arrogant as the other Slytherins and I think you were put in the wrong house," she said simply.

"I'd rather be put into Slytherin then the other houses," he said "And don't you think it would be just a bit weird if my whole family had been put into Slytherin and I was put into Gryffindor?" he asked her.

"Sirius had that," Hermione replied not thinking.

"Who?"

"Harry's Godfather..." she replied

"I never hated you," he said "I had no choice, me being in Slytherin you in Gryffindor and you're a mud... muggle born," he finished carefully "Can you imagine what Draco would do if I told him I like to be around you?" he said

"You like to be around me?" she asked shocked but flattered at the same time when she noticed that he had let something slip he hadn't meant to.

_shit... _"Uh, yeah..." he replied and went quiet.

Hermione walked the rest of the way with the Slytherin boy in silence although she could swear that she could hear him cursing himself. "You can't tell anyone that Hermione, I dread to think what Draco would have done to you, there's only so much I can do to keep you safe."

Hermione frowned '_theres only so much I can do to keep you safe' _What was that supposed to mean?

"No one can find out we're friends Hermione, No one can know, not ever."

"I understand." Hermione nodded in understanding.

After a silent 15 minutes Hermione had come back around to her common room and stopped walking.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Hermione said awkwardly folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah," Blaise said "Thanks...for you know..." He said

"Anytime," she replied and smiled at him which he returned

"Goodnight Blaise,"

"Goodnight Hermione,"

--

--

--

"Morning Harry, Ron." Hermione said as she sat down at the Gryffindor table between the two and reached for a triangle of toast.

"Morning Mione," Harry replied yawning "Looks like you got a good nights kip," he said "What are you so happy about this morning anyway? You're all jumpy and rosy- cheeked," Harry noted looking at her complexion as she faced him.

"Im not rosy-cheeked!" she protested as she finished off the bit of toast she had and began on another. "And I'm just glad that today we've got potions," she said "Don't you remember last week Snape said he'd give us an essay to do next lesson," Ron glanced worridly at Harry "Can't wait," she smiled as both the boys looked at her as if she was an alien and shuddered at the mention of Snape, potions and essay all in the same sentence. "Oh you'll be fine," she said reassuring them as she got up from the table and brushed the crumbs off her robes. "I have to be off, got to go and see McGonagall about something," she said shrugging "Probably just about some extra rounds,"

"Bloody hell Hermione if you work or study anymore you'll be dead before you get within two inches of your exams," Ron said "Take it easy for a bit, please?" he asked her swallowing his mouthful of apple.

"Ok, ok, I'll go easy," she said as she rushed out of the Great hall and up to her favorite professor's study.

--

---

He wanted desperatly more than anything to say 'hello' to her, to ask her if she wanted to do some studying in the library later and then maybe got for a walk along the lake. Blaise knew just as well as everyone else in Slytherin house that civil relationships with Mudbloods were against the rules. No Slytherin should be should be friends with a Mudblood, yet alone a Gryffindor Mudblood. No, no Slytherin should be friends with a Muggleborn Gryffindor let alone fall in love with one.

Hermione walked out the door and closed it behind her, it was a battle of emotions inside of her, a mixture of anger, sadness and shock. Mcgonnagals words rotating in her head again and again. Was what she had just been told the truth? What she had suspected, What she had dreaded was now becomming reality. Blaise walked past her, his brown eyes smiling at her.

Hermione did her best not to smile at him afraid of who might see, she tried not to let him see she was hurting. Her head felt like she had just had a ton of bricks dumped on it and her legs felt like jelly. Pulling her bag further up her shoulder she walked after him not wanting to be late for her first lesson.

The room was dark as usual, candles magically lit and hovering about the room so there was just enough light to see the writing in their books. The room was split into two, straight down the middle. Slytherins and Gryffindors. The junior Deatheaters glared at the brave lions, Draco Malfoy amoung the lot sneering at Harry and Ron who glared back. Hermione sat in the middle of the left side of the room next to Dean Thomas, as always she reached into her bag and pulled out her red feathered quill and her 'Advanced Potion making' book. She laid them on the table then looked up to find Blaise was directly opposite her, watching her, his chocolate eyes still smiling at her. Afraid and slightly flatterd Hermione looked straight back down at her book.

Then as usual the potions master burst through the door aggressivly "Now, I have a little surprise for you all," Snape began as he sat at his desk "I am going to set you an assignment, you will be paired up and you will have to collect the ingredients and brew the potion, and for heavens sakes follow the instructions!" he said directing it towards Ron and Neville. "Now the pairings are as follows," he said as he unraveled a sheet of parchment and began to read out names:

**Malfoy and Bones**

**Potter and Parkinson**

**Nott and Brown**

**Weasley and Crabbe**

**Granger and Zabini**

"Here are your assignments, you may discuss with your partners now how you will go about it," Snape said and when no one moved he glared at the Gryffindors and they all sprung into life in fear for their lives. Susan moved and Blaise slid into Hermione's seat "Well I can't tell you how relived I am to have you as my partner," he said teasingly resting his head on his hand so he could watch her.

Hermione looked at him and smiled "Rather you than Ferret," she said and looked down at the assignment.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said smirking and leant over to look at the paper too, enjoying the fact this gave him the perfect excuse to get closer to her.

He had been carrying the note all morning and now seemed like a less dangerous way to give it to her. Blaise reached across the table slightly, aiming as if to take the instructions from her, just as he laid his hand on hers her head shot up to watch him in shock, quickly pressing the paper into her hand he took the parchment. Hermione soon realised what he was doing and imediatly curled her hand around the note.

As soon as the lesson was finnished Blaise lept up from his seat and joined Draco, as they walked out the door Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry and Ron "Urm, I'll catch you up, I need to have a word with Sir first, homework" she finnished smiling awkwardly.

"Okay, see you in a bit then,"

Hermione fished out the note from her pocket and read the inscription several times, not being able to believe her eyes.

_ Library 8.30, don't be late_

_ B.Z x_

Hermione smiled then frowned then smiled again, should she go? Tell the others? Sneak around? Tell lies? Break rules? A furious fluttering sensation occured in her tummy at the thought of Blaise, his glistening chocolate eyes, his dark skin, his strong arms...

_Should I go?_

--

--

--

--

--

**_TBC... REVIEWS APPRECIATED :) I am re-writing this so it won't make much sense at the moment x_**


End file.
